Hand held spray nozzles for kitchen sinks and the like have long been commonplace. Normally, water flows through a faucet valve and a diverter valve is usually mounted within the faucet body that allows water to go to the faucet spout or to a flexible hose that leads to a hand held spray nozzle that can pull out from the rim of a kitchen sink. The spray nozzle is normally in the off position and an operator, when wanting the spray, can press the handle and turn on the spray.
However spray nozzles have been limited to either being on or off without any means for effectively modulating the volume of the spray. Construction of the valve within the spray was such that if modulation was attempted, an undesirable chattering of the valve element in the spray nozzle would occur. Hence, most people did not attempt to modulate the volume but were merely satisfied to have the spray on or off.
What is needed is an easily constructed, hand held spray nozzle which is constructed for ease of operation, to provide for modulation of the spray and at the same time assure a leak resistant valve when the valve is in the off position. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide for a vegetable spray valve that is downsized but still maintains the capacity for water flow found in the prior art.